No Time For Love
by Nekogal31
Summary: Kurama falls in love with a beautiful girl he meets at the park, but is this beautiful girl too good to be true?


No Time for Love  
By: Artist Chcik31  
  
Kurama easily dodged an attack from Kuwabara as they sparred. He looked the other way as he dodged another attack from him. Kuwabara tossed a punch, but Kurama was not paying any attention to the sparring. On a near by hill, he stared at young girl, about the age of 16. Kuwabara gave him a blow to the stomach, he didn't move.  
"Uhh.earth to KURAMA!!!" hollered Kuwabara. Kurama turned from his endless stare at the brown haired beauty. He sighed quietly as he looked back. He was on cloud 9! Kurama stared walking, almost in a daze to the beautiful figure. Kuwabara held Kurama back by his shoulder. Kurama pushed him aside very hard, and Kuwabara fell to the ground. Kurama started to walk up the hill and smiled.  
The young girl tossed back her long brown hair behind her and it gently blow in the on coming breeze.  
"Uh, hi. My name is Kur- I mean Suiichi. What's yours?" asked Kurama, love struck. The girl gave a gentle laugh that seamed to pour out like sweet honey.  
"My name is Serenity. You have such a nice name, Suiichi. It's so cute!" she said with a charming smile that made Kurama fall more in love than ever. She had on long loop earring and a tube top that was a passionate pink. She also had on blue jean caprice on and hiking boots. Her big green eyes were filled with happiness.  
"Wow, I love your name too, it's beautiful. Just like you." said Kurama not noticing what he had just said. He turned red and laughed. She laughed with him and slightly blushed. Kuwabara came up the hill panting and holding his arm.  
"What do you think your doing pushing me down like that?! We were sparing, not having a match!" complained Kuwabara. He turned and noticed the beautiful girl standing next to Kurama.  
"Why hello, my name is Kazuma. But every one calls me Kuwabara." said Kuwabara using his thumb to point to himself.  
"You guys like to fight?!" asked the young girl excitedly eyeing both the two fighters. Kurama gave a shy smile and blushed.  
"Well.yah." he answered. Kuwabara gave a smirk and said, "You betcha! In fact, I was just going to whoop Kurama's sorry as-" Kurama coved Kuwabara's mouth He gave an innocent smile and laughed a forced laugh.  
She looked at the ground and grinded her foot in the dirt. She gave a long sigh and she kicked up a bit of dirt with her foot.  
"But who am I kidding, ya'll wouldn't want to fight with me," she said, a tear forming in her eye.  
Kurama lit up. He smiled and said, "I would love to fight with you!" She wiped her eye and smiled again.  
They went down to the bottom of the hill and positioned themselves in a fighting stance.  
"Now, don't even think of holding back just because I'm a girl. I'll know if you do!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Fine by me," said Kurama, still smiling like a love sick fool. He let her start off the match first. She leaped high in the air and came down with an outstanding kick that stunned Kurama for a split second. She continued her attack with multiple punches right by his face. Kurama blocked each one using his hands to stop hers.  
"You're holding back!" said Serenity still punching. "Stop holding back!" she yelled. Kurama gave a strong punch, in which she quickly dodged. He gave her a kick in the shin, but it was like she didn't even feel it at all. She gave him 4 quick punches to the stomach that made Kurama fall to the hot ground. She helped him up and smiled.  
"Wow, that was great!" said Kurama. His fiery red (beautiful) hair was put back in a long ponytail.  
"Why do you keep holding back on your fighting?" Serenity asked frowning. "It because I'm a girl, right?" she asked looking sad.  
"No! It's not that at all!" said Kurama looking innocent. Kuwabara just rolled his eyes. "Kurama could have easily kicked her butt if he wanted" he thought. The gorgeous girl took her watch from her purse and looked at the time. Her eyes got wide!  
"Oh my gosh! I really have to get going! She got a pad and pen from her purse and scribbled something down. She handed a paper to Kurama.  
"Here's my number, call me later!" she said rushing off. Kurama waved goodbye at looked at the paper. It said, "I really enjoyed fighting with you! My number is 555-2874. Love, Serenity ^_~!  
"Wow, she's great whispered Kurama to him self." Kuwabara looked at Kurama in pity, "He'll never get her.poor guy." he thought.  
  
"Derick! I'm back!" Said Serenity as she walked in the old wear house. The old place had boxes every where and a bunch of cobwebs. She impatiently looked around and tapped her foot.  
"I'm coming you fool!" shouted Derick coming close to Serenity. His short light purple and black hair was spiked up. He wore a black leather jacket and baggy pants. He grabbed her and they had a passionate kiss.  
"So how did the meeting with Kurama go?" he asked with an evil smile on his face.  
She gave an evil laugh, much worse than she had done earlier with Kurama. "He completely fell for it!"  
  
WOW! Bet U did see that one coming!!! I will have Ch. 2 up as soon as I can! I hope U liked this fic! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
